Undying Love
by lollipop98
Summary: He's out of control,only she can control and calm him down. But one day the heat gets to hot to handle and she leaves. But five years later when their paths cross what will happen...


**Wrote this book with Parker98 got a brainwave in business hope you guys like it.**

**Chapter 1 : Forks**

**Today was the day i was leaving Phoenix i tried everything, crying,screaming and protesting i even went on a hunger but nothing worked, i was still sat in the back of the car driving to **forks.

**I don't know why my parents chose fork its a small village where everybody knows everybody, the only thing my dads going to be arresting is a lady bug that's trespassing on somebody's grass,nothing happens in forks its small for a reason.  
**

**My mom tried to make small talk but i just looked down at my pink Chuck Taylors.  
**

_Leave me alone,your ruining my life i hate you!_

**But i obviously said this in my head, growing up with a dad that's a cop meant that i ****had to learn about respect, following the law,good intentions and thinking before you do something . So when i feel like saying anything like that**** i ****just ****plaster a smile on my face and say it to myself.**

**The soles of my chuck taylors had been taken over by a black sharpie,good bye ****Bella ****was written underneath both of them by my friends the day before we left.I was going ****to ****miss Chloe Sutherland the most she has been my best friend and neighbor since the day we both ****wore ****baby rompers.**

**'Bella we're here'**

** I snapped out of my day dream and turned around to look at my mom**** who had a ****childish grin on her face, we **** 'd arrived in forks the house looked like something ****out of ****architectural digest it was green with a front porch and backyard.**

**My dad opened the car boot and started to hand me boxes labelled Bella in a black ****sharpie.'Smile Bella you look like you've just seen a cop,' my dad chuckled at his own ****joke and began to take boxes inside labelled front room.**

**The room i had been given was more like an attic than a room it was right at the ****top of the house, the ****only good thing was the small blue glass window that looked out onto the street.**

**I began to unpack and hang things in my room making sure my Michael Jordan poster was right above the bed on the ****ceiling, so i could see it if i looked up.I tried to persuade my mum to buy me Jordan's but she said im girl i should be wearing flats. So we decide to compromise on pink and purple chuck taylors.**

**'Bella come and help lay the table,' my mom shouted from downstairs. The tone she uses make you think its a question but its really a command you have to do.**

_Im not the only one with arms and legs in the house why don't you do it ._

**Shifting my body around on my bed i wearily dragged my body of it,i took the steps two at time wishing i could freeze time and not have to do it. I arrived and began to lay the table with plates and silverware making sure my dads were at the head of the table, mom coated the table with dishes and we all sat down and began to eat, my dad had that look on his face when he wants to try and make small talk with someone.**

Oh no why is it torture after torture.

**'So Bella are you excited about starting 8th grade at Forks'**

**'Everybody's gonna be in cliques because they've been together since elementary school, and i'm not gonna have any friends'**

**'Who could resist the charms of cool and pretty Bella Swan'**

**I smile a childish grin sometimes i love my parents so much, they always know the right thing to say and do when i'm feeling down no matter what i say in my head they're the most important people in my life.**

**Dad passes the sweet potato and sprouts i put them both on my plate and begin to eat,since my dad is the head of the house he always carves the turkey and passes it out around, i extend my plate and get a big juicy piece in between my sprouts and sweet potato.**

**My mom never really cooks meals like this unless its Christmas or Thanksgiving but she knows their my favorite, so she decided to cook it as a cheer up Bella and we're sorry dinner.**

**When most of the dishes on the table were clean or half empty my mom began to take them into the kitchen,i stood up and took plates and silverware into the kitchen to help, mom turned the kitchen radio on and sweet home Alabama was playing.**

******My mom began to sway her hips to the beat,we both looked at each other and smiled she sang lead and i was back up,she washed the dishes and i dried and packed away.**

**'You know Bella were not doing this to torture you, we just wanted a change'**

**'I know'**

**'You'll make friends in no time they won't be able to resist'**

**'Thanks mom'**

**'Your welcome baby'**

**When i finished packing away the dishes i went into the front room and watched reruns of Adam Sandler movies,my dad was sat on the couch opposite me reading the sports column in the paper, i smiled to myself its was a paper from Phoenix .**

**At 21:00, my mom came into the front room and told me it was time for bed because i have school tomorrow.**

**'But i'm not tired'**

**'Just go Bella'**

**'No'**

**'Now!' my mom scrunched up her eyebrows and flared her nostrils,i knew i had been defeated so i stood up, kissed my dad good night and went up to my room.**

**Next to my bed was a box labelled Bella's clothes in a black sharpie i opened it and found my pink and black love heart pajamas,i put them on climbed into bed.  
There was a knock on my bedroom door a tall figure carrying a mug came into my room and switched on the light.**

**'Are you a sleep yet Bella'**

**I didn't answer, maybe if i keep quiet long enough she might go away and leave me alone.**

**'I brought you hot chocolate with the small pink and white marshmallows you like'**

**I sat my self up and took the mug out of her hand and started to sip the chocolate slowly, it warmed me up from head to toe my cheeks were flushed.**

**'Everything seems like torture but it wasn't easy for me either, i had to leave my friends behind ****as well.' 'Bella i love you so much, i just want you to know that you may be thirteen but you'll always be the little four year old that loves Twizzlers in my heart.'**

**I finished my hot chocolate and lay myself back into bed facing the other way.****My mom sighed and walked towards the switched off the light and started closing the door.**

**'Mom'**

**She stopped closing the door midway.**

**'Twizzlers will always be may favorite snack and sweet even if im a hundred,I love you too and i know and understand.' I could see a small smile spreading across my moms face in the dark, she stood outside my room for a few seconds before saying goodnight and closing the door.**

**I snuggled down into bed pulling the covers over my head and began to dream about my first day at school...**


End file.
